


Scientific Curiosity

by Xenobotanist



Series: Garashir by Night [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Dubious Ethics, Especially the lies, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Medical Examination, Temporarily Speechless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: Because these things pop into my head and I can't rest until they're out.Dr. Bashir makes a request of Garak.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir by Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848898
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	Scientific Curiosity

“It’s purely scientific curiosity.”

“No it’s not.”

“I have barely any information on Cardassian anatomy and physiology.”

“Ever since your little visit to Enabran Tain, you have an entire _library_.”

“But that’s all diagrams and encyclopedias. It’s not the same as a living, breathing specimen. This way, I could touch and experience and observe.”

“Didn’t you do enough of that the last time I was under your care? I’m aware I was unconscious a great deal of the time, but having woken up in that dreadful gown, I’m sure you _touched_ and _observed_ plenty.”

“But that was just _seeing_. And the only things _happening_ were your lungs breathing and heart beating. And, oh yes, you were dying.”

“And just would you expect to be _happening_ now?”

“Oh, I’d collect data on all sorts of things. How many senses do Cardassians have? I could test the sensitivity of your sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch, at the very least. And then there’s strength, stamina, flexibility, range of motion…”

“That’s a very comprehensive list. You must have spent a great deal of time assembling it. Just how long do you think this _collecting data_ would last?”

“Oh, well, um, I thought we could have dinner first, you know, get nice and cozy and relaxed before… getting all medical. As for the exam itself… 2 hours?”

“ _2 hours?”_

“Ah, an hour and a half?”

“You misunderstood. If you truly desire to understand Cardassian anatomy and it’s more… intimate workings, such a short amount of time is truly an insult. A Cardassian’s body is like a repetitive epic--”

“Dull, dry, and lifeless? I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Pejoratives will only harm your efforts on this endeavor, dear Doctor.”

“I said I’m sorry. Please continue.”

“No, I don’t think you’d appreciate the sentiment. But I’d say 4 hours would be more appropriate. Are you prepared to block out an entire evening for this enterprise of yours?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“Alright.”

“Really?”

“On one condition.”

“I’m not surprised. Of course.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Ah... please?”

“Hmm-mm. I want you to state the real reason for this request of yours.”

“But I told you: it’s to improve the Cardassian database for the infirmary.”

“And as I told _you_ : no, it’s not.”

“And then what, pray tell, is my devious, secret motive?”

“You want me to thoroughly ravish you.”

“ _WHAT?”_

“It’s okay, Doctor. I fully intend to go through every one of your examinations and tests. You may poke and prod and do _whatever_ you feel you must do. And I promise to not only _meet_ your expectations but _surpass_ them. All evening. Perhaps even throughout the night if you need multiple trials.”

“...”

“My only stipulation is that you state your true intentions.”

“...”

“Here, I’ll help you. Repeat after me: Garak, please take me to bed and make all my fantasies come true.”

“...”

“No? Try this: Garak, fill me with rapture and unparalleled delights until I’m absolutely ruined.”

“Um.”

“Doctor, you’re going to have to say something if you want this to go any further.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Fine. How about: Garak, I am infatuated with you but too afraid to admit it, much less act on it, and so I contrived a _very unethical_ story about needing your help so I could finally see you naked.”

“Garak, you are an utter arse who is exasperating and infuriating and completely full of himself, and I wouldn’t go to bed with you if you were the last life form remaining in the quadrant.”

“You say such lovely things. My quarters or yours?”

“Mine. I have a special tricorder just for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is no prequel.  
> There is no sequel.  
> There is only Zuul.  
> 


End file.
